1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to toys More particularly, this invention relates to a versatile container for collecting fish at a shore line/tidal pool.
2. State of the Art
For many years, children living near a shore line or a tidal pool would collect fish to study their appearance and movements. One common way of doing this was with a net, a bucket, and a digging tool. Digging in the sand near shore or in a tidal pool stirred up crabs, minnows, star fish, snails, and the like. These were captured in the net and released into the bucket for study. After a while, the fish were returned to the wild.